


пластыри без картинок (для плохих ребят)

by shushusbaobei



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: плохо иметь неаккуратного соулмейта. плохо, потому что неприятно ходить полжизни как цветущий куст. но Суджин не жалуется, Шухуа не жалуется тоже.(или: ау, в котором травмы с кровью на вашем теле вырастают цветами на тех же местах на теле соулмейта)
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 3





	пластыри без картинок (для плохих ребят)

Плохо иметь неаккуратного соулмейта.

Плохо, потому что неприятно ходить полжизни как невезучий цветущий куст: из коленок васильки, а на подушечках пальцев – ромашки. Красиво, конечно, но когда в поле. А когда на локтях, например, не очень. Хотя больше всего раздражают подсолнухи. Слишком большие и тяжёлые, так что нужно подвязывать, чтобы не сломался стебель. Впрочем, спасибо, не гвоздики. От них веет кладбищем.

Ногами болтая над кафелем, Шухуа наблюдает: по кабинету туда-сюда шмыгает медсестра – нужен пластырь, есть только активированный уголь и аспирин, как всегда. У медсестры на щеке распустились плющом маленькие белëсые цветочки. Медсестру зовут Суджин, и она совершенно точно не злится. Ни на Шухуа, ни на отсутствие пластыря, ни на её, Шухуа, придурков-одноклассников. Может быть, на директора, который этих одноклассников не приструнил. Но ничего, Шухуа-то за себя постоит – вон на щеке всего лишь царапина, а у того парнишки разбита губа и все руки об асфальт стёрты, уже приходил, но Шухуа об этом знать не обязательно.

– Нечего было молоть чепуху, – говорит Шухуа, вытирая выступившие слёзы, и пытается гордо улыбаться. Получается плохо.

Суджин обрабатывает царапину перекисью. Перекись пенится и шипит, Шухуа шипит тоже:

– Больно? – Суджин дует на щеку так осторожно и смотрит так заботливо, что плакать хочется ещё больше.

– Совсем нет! – щиплет, да ещё как, на самом деле, – Просто неожиданно.

Конечно, больно, и пощечиной прилетело тоже больно, и словами – больно, словами особенно, хотя и не физически. Но Суджин об этом знать не обязательно – всё равно от синяков цветы не появляются, а от оскорблений тем более. Суджин не обязательно знать, почему они подрались тоже, потому что она будет переживать, будет говорить, что надо пропускать слова дураков мимо ушей. И ей совершенно не обязательно знать, что Шухуа порвала рукав чужой рубашки, не потому что _её_ обижают, а потому что обижают Суджин, а в Суджин будто Будда вселился.

Да разве это честно, что её обзывают за спиной? Разве честно, что распускают слухи, а потом к ней же идут, когда живот болит или голова раскалывается? И не важно, что у неё есть только уголь, аспирин и иногда пластыри, обычные, без картинок, с картинками только для Шухуа, всё равно ведь бессовестные.

Ноги до пола не достают. И Суджин смотрит на неё, наверное, как на ребёнка. Надоедливого, рассеянного, громкого и неловкого ребёнка. Хотя, между прочим, Шухуа почти уже восемнадцать. И, между прочим, она почти уже перестала падать с велосипеда и бояться воды.

Суджин, наверное, совсем не хотелось, чтобы у неё была такая половинка. Хотя пока она не жалуется, дуя на каждую ранку бережно, а потом заклеивая их разноцветными пластырями со Скуби-Ду, которые выискала в своей бездонной сумке. И Шухуа тоже не жалуется, шмыгая носом в такт настенным часам.

Вообще-то учебное время уже закончилось, так что ноги со спокойной душой касаются пола, когда она спрыгивает с кушетки, а руки бесцеремонно тянутся к чужим.

– Милашка, – говорит Суджин и целует её в лоб.

И если она когда-то думала, что Шухуа ребёнок, надоедливый, рассеянный, громкий и неловкий ребёнок, то это было давно и неправда. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас, когда через шесть часов Шухуа исполнится восемнадцать и когда она тянет Суджин к себе за ворот обязательного медицинского халата, а потом целует.  
Может быть, немного по-детски. И, может быть, достаточно неловко, чтобы затем покраснеть и чуть не упасть, пятясь от Суджин с отчëтливой паникой в глазах.

Но в любом случае, достаточно очаровательно, чтобы обнаружить своё лицо в ладонях Суджин, а губы Суджин на своих.   
Может быть, по-детски, зато сладко и со вкусом ванильной гигиенической помады, а ещё лепестками маргариток, потому что кто-то очень любит кусать губы, когда нервничает.


End file.
